


Sexy Evil Mega Corporation Personified Forces Store Manager to Take It Up The Butt for Fucking Up and Crashing Stock Prices and he offers Malicious Compliance in these Trying Socioeconomic Times.

by AndeliaMaddock



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Chuck Tingle - Freeform, Crying, I'm so sorry, Joja Blue - Freeform, M/M, Portals, Rape, SO, SO SORRY, Sexy corporation, warning: may turn skin blue for a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Store Manager learns the price of failure when a Sexy Evil Personification of Joja Corporation shows up to fuck him in his Tight Ass. Can he learn to be a better employee by the end of his transitional ordeal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Evil Mega Corporation Personified Forces Store Manager to Take It Up The Butt for Fucking Up and Crashing Stock Prices and he offers Malicious Compliance in these Trying Socioeconomic Times.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ahh thank thank for answering! ik this is terrible but could we get some morris noncon? it'd make me laugh so much tbh,, morris is the sdv meme that no one likes so lets give him /some/ appreciation, i mean he manages to be an asshole for that long so he deserves a reward haha lmao 
> 
> ((listen my buddy, my pal, my friendo, I honestly don't know if you wanted Morris being forced, or Morris forcing, but since I hate the little monster and also the only time I went the Joja route is when I was literally the personification of evil, WhipSnide (OC do not steal.) I'm just gonna have Morris being forced, k? K. - Dragon Mod))

“Wh-what are you?”

The attractive blue skinned man smiled at him with thin lips and narrowed eyes. The smile curled like a noose. “I'm the Personification of Joja Corporation, Loyal Employee Number 54365.”

“M-morris.”

“Not anymore. Your rampant misuse of Joja funds, coupled with your complete lack of ability at handling even a simple farm town, have cost us millions. Your position, and name, are terminated. And you, Loyal Employee Numbers 54365, are going to pay up.”

“P-pay you? I still can't believe you're real.” He stepped back.

“You signed on the dotted line when you got your position. You didn't even read the fine print. You signed up for this, L--”

“No!” Morris turned to run from the Personification of Joja Corporation, but too quickly the blue skinned being caught him, hands on his wrists, a whisper at his ear. 

“Loyal Employee Number 54365, where are you going? Don't you want to feel what I felt when the stock prices crashed and that farmer put our name in the dirt and stomped?” He shoved Morris down with more strength than should have been possible. “It felt worse than when our factory blew up overseas in Gotoro. The profits fell, and my heart did too. But you'll make me feel better.”

Morris screamed, but it didn't stop the Personification of Joja Corporation from pulling his coat off, from ripping his trousers down, fancy leather belt and all. It didn't stop Personification of Joja Corporation from pressing a heavy thick cock that didn't belong on a corporation up against his tight asshole.

“Corporations are people too. And people have needs. You're going to see to it that my needs are met for a long, long time, Loyal Employee Number 54365. And if you behave yourself enough, you may even earn a name back. I'm thinking... Lenny.” He slammed his twelve inch tool inside the Loyal Employee. 

Loyal Employee Number 54365 clawed at the Joja Mart tiles. “Stop it! I can't take it! Stop... now...” 

“Please, refer to our manuals on the proper way to refer to refer to your superiors. Section 6.5 states that 'the only way to refer to superiors is with a smile, single file! Never raise your voice, you don't get a choice!' So hush that tone, and take what I give with a smile!” He thrust a few more inches in and slapped at the shaky man's ass. 

LEN 54265 grunted, and pressed his forehead to the cool flooring. “Please... please... I can't take this.”

“Don't say can't! Say, 'can do!'” The Personification of Joja Corporation pulled a can of Joja Blue from his pocket, and poured it over Morris. “Clean up in Aisle 5! Oh, that's right. Your ex-employees were lackadaisical and lazy, and you weren't much better. I'll have you clean it with your tongue after. But at least studies have shown that Joja Blue is sufficiently lubricating enough that it can be used in motorized vehicles. That's a great selling point overseas. It hasn't caught on over here. I'm sure it'll help ease you into this transition into this new stage of your life in the Joja Corporation Family, Loyal Employee Number 54365.” 

It was true. He'd seen the studies. It was sufficiently lubricating. The extremely painful punishment shifted just a bit, and though he felt cold and sticky now, it was sufficiently better than warm and sticky. Not to mention, his asshole didn't feel as tight anymore. “Thank you, Sir.”

The pace increased, faster than Joja Cola had ever sold in this tiny town. LEN 54365 whimpered into his hand, but accepted the brutal pace as just proof that Joja Corporation could recover from anything, no matter the setback. He cried into his torn shirt sleeve. 

“Excellent. You're much more accommodating now. But I'd prefer service with a smile.” He tugged at LEN 54365's shoulders and pulled him into a kneeling position. The Personification of Joja Corporation never ceased to pound LEN 54365's asshole, even with the shift in how their bodies worked together. “You know the rules. 'Service with a Smile brings them back after a While.'”

He forced a smile over his pained features. “Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir. I won't forget.” Tears streamed down his face, as blue as Joja Blue, likely an after effect of the cola that had been poured all over his skin and ass. He wiped at them with his hands, and found his hands to be blue too.

“An unfortunate after-effect. We're working on normalizing that blue color in some countries, but it hasn't caught on. Oh well! We can probably get that side-effect out after enough studies. Oh, I know! Maybe you'll be able to help out with those!” He jammed himself as deep as he could go, and spurted a thick liquid into LEN 54365. “Wouldn't that be nice?”

He sobbed and nodded. His lips crinkled into a forced smile. “Yes, Sir, that would be very nice. I'd love that.”

LEN 54365 dropped to the floor like a sack of the genetically superior potatoes Joja Mart couldn't be sued for when they ran away from customers on genetically superior long eye stalks. He slowly rolled over and faced his Master, the Personification of Joja Corporation. “Where should I start, Sir?”

“I believe I called for a cleanup in Aisle 5, several minutes ago. You're late. Get started, Loyal Employee Number 54365. If you finish fast enough, I may even take you with me to headquarters. I always had a bit of a fondness for how... loyal and quick to learn you were. If you can manage to please me enough, and make me enough money to roll in, then you'll be rewarded.

“Yes, Sir, of course Sir.” He moved back onto hands and knees, and began to lap up the Joja Blue.

He finished within five minutes, and all but purred when the Personification of Joja Corporation pet through his thick hair and crouched down to his level.

“Very good. I knew you could do something good if you set your mind to it. Are you ready to leave?”

“N-naked? My clothes are torn and--”

“Oh, where you're going, clothes won't be an issue for a while.” The blue being, the Personification of Joja Corporation, smiled and waved his arm towards the counter where Mo—LEN 54365 used to stand. A portal opened up. “Come along.”

“Yes, Sir.” He moved to stand.

“Oh, no, don't stand unless I ask you to. Not yet, at least. That comes when you're a real person. When you have a name. Right now you're just Loyal Employee Number 54365, and you're going to crawl through that portal, or I'll have to show you just what happens.”

“I understand.” LEN 54365 nodded, and began to crawl over the cleaned, shiny tiles, towards the sparkling blue portal.

“Very good.” the Personification of Joja Corporation pushed him in, then followed. “Your new life can begin now. I'm pleased that you've stayed with us, Loyal Employee Number 54365. I'm sure your stay will be pleasurable and profitable.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Dragon mod over yonder http://stardew-nsfw-imagines.tumblr.com/ and this one's an upcoming prompt that's waiting in the queue. Enjoy it now, before it becomes an Amazon Best Seller and you have to pay Good Hard Cash, or get Fucked In the Ass by the Personification of Amazon Books.


End file.
